fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Foundry
The Nickelodeon Fanonverse, also known as the Fanon World, Fanick, Nick Fanon Universe, and the Multiverse, is the shared universe where most of the television series and video games of the Nickelodeon Fanon Wiki take place. It's mascot is Nick. The fictional characters John the Marksman, Bagel, Web, SSK, Chrome, and Invader Rob are some of the well-known heroes from this universe while it also contains well-known villains such as LT Fan, Professor Carrotstein, Dr. Boom, The Troll King, and others. The Nickelodeon Fanonverse is composed of a number of different dimensional planes, most notably parallel Earths. The Prime Universe is the mainstream continuity of the Fanonverse. History The concept of a shared universe was originally pioneered by users KM and Web on chat. Before it's creation, numerous shows already coexisted in the same world. However, maintaining consistency was a major problem. As a result, the was established on April 13, 2013. Ages Origins 10 billion years ago, Curator Prime was granted permission by the other Curators to create the Prime Universe via Big Bang. 4.6 billion years ago, the planet Earth was formed with its first inhabitants being the numinous Adam and Eve. Soon, they were exiled from the Garden of Eden, a portion of the Multiversal Nexus placed on Earth, for contravening Prime. There would be many children of Adam and Eve, and they would all become the reckless deities of the Fanonverse. 1.2 million years ago, Prime creates the first real humans, who are much less barbaric than the deities. Fearing for the safety of the new species, Prime restrains the power of several deities and vigorously places them inside gems and hides them throughout the world. Most are put away, not all, such as Nick. The deities put up a fight, but they obviously loss. Silēns was the only deity killed during the battle with Prime. Bronze Age The Bronze Age refers to the 20th century in the Fanonverse. This time was the setting for HTML: TAS, The Rejects, Sugarboy, and Double O' Seven exclusively. Modern Age The Modern Age refers to the 21st century in the Fanonverse. Many shows, films, video games, and comics take place during this time. As expected, many prominent events occur as well such as the time Earth was invaded by reprogrammed SIR Units under the influence of a space-terrorist group or the time The Ultimate Entity exercised her influence on Earth, and much more. Ultimately, throughout all the conflicts of this century, the most troublesome would prove to be Dora's Gem Supremacy Plan, which would cause a universal unbalance in the galaxy itself. TBA. Post-Modern Age TBA. Description Main article: Nickelodeon Fanonverse/Chronological timeline The basic concept of the Nickelodeon Fanonverse is that it is just like the real world, but with superhuman and anthropomorphic beings existing in it. However, there are other corollary differences resulting from the justifications implied by that main conceit. Many fictional cities and locations, such as Crazville, Nicktropolis, Anytown, and Fort Pooda, exist in it. These cities are effectively archetypes of cities, with Fort Pooda embodying the negative aspects of life in a large city, and Nicktropolis reflecting more of the positive aspects. Sentient alien species (such as the Coolians or the Bagels) and even functioning interstellar societies are generally known to exist, and the arrival of alien spacecraft is not uncommon. Technologies which are only theoretical in the real world, such as artificial intelligence or are outright impossible according to modern science are functional and reproducible, though they are often portrayed as highly experimental and difficult to achieve. Demonstrable magic exists and can be learned. The general history of the fictional world is similar to the real one. For instance, there was a Roman Empire, and World War II and 9/11 both occurred. Heroes Main article: Nickelodeon Fanonverse/Heroes Being a hero does not require powers anywhere near omnipotence. Furthermore, even major heroes have distinct vulnerabilities. In 2023, the first team composed of heroes, the ACS, was formed, and they've remained Earth's preeminent hero team; most other Fanick heroes have connections to the team. Heroes are generally accepted or even praised by the general public. Villains Main article: Nickelodeon Fanonverse/Villains Villains with meek powers contrive schemes of extraordinary complexity. When caught, any prison sufficient enough to contain these villains is suitable. More powerful villains strive to contest for greater goals like world domination and/or universal acclaim (from the public and their villainous peers). Usually more powerful enemies are imprisoned in maximum level facilities, such as the Pinwheel Federal Penitentiary. Villains sometimes also form their own groups, but these tend to be short-lived because most villains simply do not trust each other. Most such teams are formed by a charismatic and/or fearsome criminal mastermind; an example is The Abduxuel Oddities. Most villain teams are usually small, having been formed of individuals who know each other personally or have some other reason to work together. Advanced technology Technology more advanced than that which currently exists in real life is available - but it is usually very expensive, and usually only rich or powerful individuals and organizations (or the scientific geniuses who create them) have access to them. Technology can also come from outer space and extraterrestrial planets, such as the Irken technology, or different timelines. Robots and similar creations, including cyborgs, can have superior intelligence when they are created as sentient beings. Chrome and RACK are examples. These 'beings' are most often created by individuals who possess vast intellects, like scientists such as Professor Carrotstein and Brandon. This also lets injured or paralyzed characters become better with cybornetics. An example is Dr. Boom. Aliens There are many intelligent extraterrestrial races as well. Bagel and Invader Rob are examples. A large number of them are humanoid, even human-like. Some of these races have natural superpowers, but they're usually the same for all individuals of the same race. Most aliens are from different planets, who have a source of origin near the Solar System and in the Milky Way Galaxy, although, alien colonies are common within the solar system. Time stream It is possible to travel in time in this universe by several means. An example of this would be the show Two Time Travelling Idiots. A number of alternate realities also exist. Deities There are several known beings in the Nickelodeon Fanonverse that possess god-like powers, notably Nick and The Ultimate Entity. Some deities are byproducts of the event that created the Fanonverse. The concepts of Heaven and Hell do exist in the Nickelodeon Fanonverse, albeit slightly different. Lordship over Hell frequently changes in various series, so numerous demons have proclaimed themselves its rulers. Generic depictions of Satan, angels, demons, and God also appear frequently. Continuities Main article: Nickelodeon Fanonverse/List of universes The great Nickelodeon Fanonverse is part of a multiverse, with various universes coexisting simultaneously without affecting each other directly. Alternate/future realities Earth ruled by Oblivion Oblivion is the alternate future version of John the Marksman. Appearing in a fanfic, Oblivion, or John, met with Web during a party to covertly discuss his potential proposal for world harmony. However, his plan to attain harmony involved an authoritarian despotism, something which Web significantly disagreed to. Infuriated, John left the party and headed for Nicktropolis to establish the collapse of the municipality, one of the first parts of his plan. After murdering Web, SSK, and Doug, John adopted the name Oblivion and continued his quest for conquest, eventually ruling Earth. The universe ruled by Carrotstein Professor Carrotstein, now known as Lord Carrotstein, manages to control the entire universe in 2050 in Y-Guy: Back in Time, using a time machine invention called the "Paradox-Proof 1337", which allows the user to change history freely without the future being affected by paradoxes. He plans to enslave citizens from the past and present but is ultimately stopped by Y-Guy and the gang. The world controlled by Venture In an alternate future, Project Venture controls the worlds government in The ACS. Under their dictatorship and rule, Project Venture overthrew the ACS and murdered every member except John, who changes his name to Oblivion. Earth ruled by Oblivion and LT In Nickelodeon Fanonverse Online, during the beginning cutscene of the game, the Earth is in a gritty, war-torn future. In this future, Earth's heroes are at war with it's villains and eventually, the villains win. However, immediately after their victory, Oblivion and Looney Theomastix's war fleet fill the skies. It is later explained that Oblivion triggered the war through subtle manipulations. This future is prevented by the new heroes and villains of the Fanonverse. Content This is a list of content that make up the mainstream continuity of the Fanonverse, the Prime Universe. If you want your work to take place within the Nickelodeon Fanonverse, you can ask KM on his message wall. However, once a project is inaugurated into the Fanonverse, the respective creator of this project has no control over references made to their project unless a valid reason can be put fourth. Shows *SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures (SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures: New Generation is not canon with the Fanonverse continuity) *Among Ponies *Y-Guy *The ACS **The Non-ACS **The Narratives of Nozus *The Epic Animals *Cool Shark *The Bagel Show **Selena & Lucy **Chrome's Show of Chromeyness *Bandit Territory *Derphletes *Infrared *What The Derp! *Y-Guy HSR *Stickventures *A Show About Nick *The Collector Show *Randit & Mark *Nicky *Two Time Travelling Idiots *CircleCity *The Bob Boogleface Show *Coin-Dude *The Future is Stupid *WeirdWorld *The Adventures Of Ross The Panda *Oblivion: The Path of the Righteous Man *HTML: The Animated Series *The Rejects *Sugarboy *The Rainbow Blade *Fanonverse Jr. *Fanonverse Sr. *Double O' Seven *Matthew's World *Blondes, Brunettes and Red Heads *Righteous Do-Gooders Comics *The ACS Forthcoming *The Bagel Comics *Web! Video games *Villainy Movies *SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures: The Movie! *The Bagel Movie *The ACS: High Society *The Bagel Movie 2 *Y-Guy: The Movie *Y-Guy: The Movie 2: Rise of The Carrot *Y-Guy: Back in Time *The CAS *Nice Guys *The Epic Animals Epic Movie *Fanonverse Jr: The Summer Scheme Real world timeline Main article: Nickelodeon Fanonverse/Real world timeline Trivia *The Fanonverse mirrors various real-life events that happened on the wiki. **LT Fan is hated by most heroes, similar to how the user of the same name was treated. **SSK and John the Marksman are both depicted as powerful leaders in the Fanonverse, though John being more recent. SSK, the user, was at one point the leading admin on this wiki while KM is the current leading admin. **Early episodes of The ACS mirrored the criticism the real ACS received on the wiki. **Most relationships between OCs are mirrored by relationships of the respective creators. Gallery Fullacs.png|The ACS, the most powerful group in the Fanonverse NFmatrix_screweduponthefilenames.png|Made by Web Fanonverse chart.png|Also made by Web; "The Fanonverse Explained via Graph" See also *Nickelodeon Fanonverse/Chronological timeline *Nickelodeon Fanonverse/Fictional locations *Nickelodeon Fanonverse/List of universes *Nickelodeon Fanonverse/Villains *Nickelodeon Fanonverse/Heroes *Nickelodeon Fanonverse/List of additional information *Nickelodeon Fanonverse/Species Category:Community Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Fanonverse